Take Me Away
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Sarah now has a band, Tragic, and is on the verge of fame. What happens when there is a shooting at one of their gigs and the only way to save her friends is to wish them away? Suck at summaries!
1. Redone Default Chapter

Okay people… I got this idea while in math class… I am not exactly sure why it came to me then… but anyway… after I type this chapter review and tell me whether or not I should continue it… thank you!

I am just going to tell you who the characters are now…

Sarah- you know who she is- Guitar and vocals

Jareth- Do I really need to say anything?

Tragic- The band name

Minxy- (Real name- Marie) One of Sarah's best friends- guitar and vocals

Lillix- (Real name- Jillian) Sarah's other best friend- guitar and vocals

Rock- (Real name- William) A guy in Tragic- Drums

Ash- (Real name- Ashton) The other guy in Tragic- guitar and vocals

Okay here's the chapter.

Sarah, holding her favorite black guitar, along with the rest of Tragic, took her place on the stage of the Hard Rock Hotel. (A.N. going there this summer! Can't wait to see all the David Bowie memorabilia they have there!) Sarah looked around.

At the bar she could see a redhead woman throw her drink on a man that was obviously hitting on her. (Happened today with 3 of my brother's friends and a guy in my class! Only I didn't throw anything on them. Okay sorry!)

She scanned the crowd. There was a heavy girl in a very tight shirt, which made Sarah want to puke in one of the booths, a man getting thrown out by the door, and other people who didn't really stand out.

'Wish it' she heard a male voice in her head say. 'Wish it now or suffer the consequences later!' The voice sounded very panicked and very familiar. After thinking about it, she realized who it was.

Jareth!

No way was she going to fall for this.

She looked over at Ash, the guy guitarist who always had vocals in the songs with her, and he smiled at her. Ash had medium length hair that always stood straight up. It was a dirty blonde color that looked great with his green eyes.

She looked to her left to see Minxy, one of the guitarists. She had long jet-black hair that was cut in many layers and angles.

She then turned to her right to see Lillix with her guitar. Her beautiful blonde hair had red streaks going through it.

She turned her head to look at Rock, the drummer, she nodded and he began to hit his drumsticks together. Rock had long wavy brown hair and big brows eyes; he was a very handsome drummer.

The song that Sarah had written when she had come home from the labyrinth was the one they would be performing tonight. It was a favorite of theirs and they knew that tonight could make or break their career. Sure they had made a lot of success from that garage band stage, heck they were traveling all across the united states, but this could get them the thing that they wanted most, fame.

The music started and Sarah began to sing her heart out.

They were doing the song from 'Freaky Friday- Take Me Away,' one of Sarah's favorites.

A moment before Minxy's big guitar solo, a loud bang was heard and people started to scream and run for the door as someone went trigger happy in the middle of the concert.

Sarah and the rest of Tragic started to run off the stage. Sarah turned around just in time to see Minxy fall off the stage. Sarah and Lillix ran towards her. Lillix didn't make it to Minxy; she fell to the ground with a thud.

Rock and Ash ran out to pick them up, but they didn't make it either. Sarah, surrounded by her dead friends, felt a burning in her back before her eyes flew open.

It was a dream.

"Hey, Sarah, you okay?" Minxy asked from her bunk on the tour bus. That's when Sarah realized that she had sweat all over her.

"Yeah, I just had a really bad dream." Sarah told her.

"What happened?" Lillix asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and Lillix nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we get to Orlando." Sarah told them going over to the closet that held the towels. They were going to perform at the Hard Rock Hotel in Universal Studios tonight, just like in Sarah's nightmare.

"We don't have any towels, you'll have to go and get them from the guys." Minxy said looking at her magazine.

"Great." Sarah said walking out of the girl's part of the large, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom tour bus that even had a kitchen and living room type section. The driver was Mange, he was in an isolated part of the tour bus that included another bedroom for the nights, his own bathroom, and his own kitchen, but his were smaller, much, much smaller.

Sarah walked into the guy's room and was hit with a pillow.

"Come on! We're watching Gothika! Close the door!" Rock yelled at her.

"Sorry Rock, I just need a towel." Sarah said throwing the pillow back at him.

"Well hurry up!" Ash yelled at her. Sarah laughed and grabbed a few towels. "Hey, be a doll and grab us some soda's out of our fridge." Sarah grabbed them two sodas and threw them at the guys. "Thank you!" Ash yelled as it hit him in the leg. Sarah laughed and went for the shower.

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about her dream. At this point, everything reminded her of the labyrinth.

She poured some of the shampoo into her hands. Peaches!

"Just lovely." She whispered to herself. She had almost convinced herself the labyrinth was a dream, until she saw Hoggle again.

As she was getting out of the shower, she walked over to the mirror. She debated whether or not to call him again to see if he knew of her recent success, and to make sure it was all, in fact, real. She decided against it as she heard a bang on the door.

"Sarah, come on I got to go!" Ash yelled.

"Drank the soda a little fast didn't you?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Just get out!" He yelled. Sarah pulled her robe on and tied it tightly. As she was walking towards the door, she could have sworn she saw Jareth's face, but when she looked back, nothing was there. She blinked and walked out of the bathroom, and Ash ran in.

In about another 2 hours, they were in Orlando and ready to go onstage. Everyone looked exactly as Sarah had seen it in her dream. This was really starting to creep Sarah out. She was 18 now and it had been 3 years since she had even though about the labyrinth. Why was it all suddenly coming back at her?

They walked out onto the stage, and again, everything was as Sarah saw it in her dream. She was really starting to panic now.

She looked over at the bar; the woman threw the drink on the man.

She looked over to the booth she had seen the chunky woman wearing tight clothes in, she was there.

She looked over at the door; the same man was being thrown out.

'Do you believe me now? Wish it before the rest of your dream becomes reality!' Jareth's voice said in her mind. Sarah nodded to Rock; still hoping it was all just a coincidence.

The song began; Sarah sang her heart out again. The guitar solo was coming, any minute now, the guitar solo started, ended, and Sarah felt a wave of relief as she finished the song.

'Get you and your friends off the stage now, Sarah! If you ever needed to trust me before trust me now!' Sarah heard in her head. She gave a low, dramatic bow before rushing off the stage.

Almost the moment that the entire band arrived backstage, Sarah heard the gunshot.

"Come on!" She yelled over the other people screaming. They ran back to the tour bus and Sarah ran up to the driver's wing. What she saw scared her more than anything. Mange was dead, a gunshot hole through his head.

Sarah screamed as she looked out the window and saw the gunman coming towards their tour bus. She ran back into the bands part of the bus.

"Guys, come on! We have to hide!" She yelled running to the girl's room.

'Don't hide! Wish it! Wish it before it's to late!' Jareth's voice yelled in her head. She was not going to wish her friends away and become property of the goblin king unless she absolutely had to.

Everyone followed her into the girl's room. She closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and sat in the corner of the room. Rock and Ash put a dresser, a chair, and miscellaneous other things in front of the door.

About 30 seconds later, there was loud banging on the door. About 3 minutes later, a large man that looked like a biker came barging in. He went over to Sarah and grabbed her by the hair. He stuck a gun under her chin.

"Any last words?" He asked with a wicked smile. Lillix and Minxy were crying and Ash and Rock were trying to get to the guy. He easily swatted them away like flies.

Sarah gulped. "I wish the goblin king would come and take us away," she paused, "right now."

As soon as Sarah said this, the feeling of his hand in her hair was gone. Sarah fell backwards and was caught by strong arms. The last thing she saw were his mismatched eyes before blacking out.

Author Notes:

Okay guys, I had to re-do this becuase of F.F's new rule that you cant have song lyrics in your stories unless you wrote them. This is ridiculous!


	2. Chapter 2

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ANTOINE. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT YOUR MOM AND I HOPE WHOEVER KILLED HER IS FOUND AND BURNS IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY.

I LOVE YOU,

TEZ

Sarah awoke and the first thing she realized was her terrible headache. It must have been the worst one ever recorded. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in her small bed, in her small room, of their huge tour bus. She moaned as she put her hand to her head.

"Oh my god Sar, are you okay?" Lillix asked immediately at Sarah's side.

"Yeah, but I have the worst headache I have ever had. What happened?" She asked, obviously miserable.

"You fell when that man came in to save us." Minxy told her. Sarah's head flew up, which wasn't to smart because of whatever had happened. She saw Jareth sitting at the small table Sarah often used to write songs.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked horrified. Jareth looked at her with an evil glare.

"Saving you and your friends lives. You should be grateful." Jareth said, completely Goblin King-ish.

"Sorry, I am, but it's kind of odd. You coming back into my life 3 years after our last encounter." Sarah said feeling a bit bad about snapping at him.

"Sarah," he started, "you were never in trouble before, in fact, you were doing quite well. I sent that dream as a warning." Jareth explained.

"Uh… we'll leave you two alone. You seem to have things to discuss. Come on Minx." Lillix said grabbing Minxy's arm.

"Jareth, I am grateful that you saved our lives, I really am, but could you please leave? Our careers are finally starting to look up, and if I did something to ruin it all, I'd never forgive myself." Sarah explained.

"Sarah, you have wished yourself and your friends away to me. You now belong to me." Jareth said softly.

"What? Jareth, please, don't make us go underground! They would never forgive me, and even if they did, I wouldn't!" Sarah pleaded while crying.

"Sarah, I am not going to make you go underground." He told her.

"Your not?" Sarah asked completely shocked.

"No, I have offered you your dreams once before. I now see that you don't need me to achieve your dreams, but I now see that you can do it yourself. I would never take you away from what I offered but you achieved. I am not cruel, no matter what you think." Jareth explained.

Sarah was completely shocked. "So we can stay aboveground?" Jareth nodded. "We can continue touring?" Jareth nodded. "You're staying?" Jareth, again, nodded. "I can live with that." Sarah decided.

"Okay, now that that's covered, we should go and tell your band." Jareth said walking out of the room.

Sarah explained everything to Lillix, Minxy, Rock, and Ash. Surprisingly, they understood.

"One question." Rock said. "What are we going to do about a driver?" Everyone immediately looked over at Jareth.

"I think I have an idea." Jareth said conjuring up a crystal. "Show me Tristan." (A.N. Just for you Jess. I know how much you love Tristan in king Arthur and love another Tristen in real life.)

Sarah looked into the crystal. A man appeared. He had dark brown hair and had a tattoo of a line on his cheek. He was no doubt a warrior.

"Yes milord. What can I do for you?" The man in the crystal asked.

"Tristan, this will no doubt your toughest mission, if you choose to except it." Jareth said in his kingly voice of his. Sarah couldn't deny that he was very attractive when he took control of things.

"No mission is to tough for me milord." Tristan said with a smile.

"You may think differently after a week." Jareth said smirking at Sarah.

The entire band could see that something would happen between them, they just knew it.

"I accept the mission milord." Tristan said.

"Excellent." Jareth said and not a moment later, the man from the crystal was in the tour bus. "Tristan, you are now the driver of the tragic tour bus." Jareth said with a smile.

UH OH! TRISTAN IS IN FOR A SURPRISE! ANTOINE'S MOTHER WAS MURDERED OVER THE WEEKEND. HE'S NOT DOING SO GOOD. PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING SWEET FOR THE BEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET.

THANK YOU

TEZ

('.')

(") (") THIS IS A BUNNY… SEND HIM TO 5 PEOPLE TO HELP HIM ACHIEVE

WORLD DOMINATION!


	3. Chapter 3

Tristan looked around at everyone on the tour bus. This wouldn't be so hard, or so he thought.

"Well, now that this is settled," Sarah started, "I'm going to go to bed." She walked towards the bathroom to take her makeup off.

"Hey Sarah!" Minxy yelled after her. "Where are the new guys going to sleep?" Sarah hadn't thought about that.

"Not in our room!" Rock said almost simultaneously.

Sarah looked around. The bus had been made for them with 6 beds, one for each band member and one for Mange. She looked around.

"Well, one could sleep in Mange's old room and one could sleep on the couch." Sarah proposed.

"Or," Jareth started, "I could just make myself a room." He then turned around and snapped his fingers. A door immediately appeared.

"Or that." Sarah said blinking. "Well, I'm off to sleep." Sarah then walked away.

When she was safely inside the enclosed room, she began to cry. She had just witnessed at least a dozen people die and had an up-close and personal look at a dead tour bus driver. Mange and Sarah hadn't been very close, but she still had known him for 3 years. What sane person wouldn't cry? Furthermore, Jareth was back. She shoved her head into her favorite pillow and sobbed.

All that night the images of what Sarah had witnessed played over and over in her head.

The morning was her savior from all the horrors of what she had seen. She noticed the bus wasn't moving like it usually was in the morning. Mange had always been a very early riser and he drove from dawn until dusk. She still silently prayed it had all been a dream, but something assured her it wasn't. She walked out of the girl's room to get some breakfast. When she exited the room, the smiling faces of Lillix, Minxy, and Jareth greeted her.

"It lives!" Minxy yelled. Everyone laughed and Sarah walked over to her personal cabinet and grabbed a pop tart.

"So where are we going today?" Sarah asked.

"Well, first were going to drive down to Miami to pick up Kate. She wants us to see some of her album art and we invited her to go on tour with us the next time we came to Miami. That will take about 4 hours. Then we get to start our 10-day trip to San Diego. So whenever Tristan gets up, we can go." Lillix informed her. She always planned the bands travels and daily schedules.

Minxy got up and walked over to the driver's wing. Without warning, she started banging on the door. "Tristan! Wake up sleepy head!" She yelled.

Sarah and Lillix fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Minxy always used to do that to Mange. She always wanted to get right on the move when Lillix told her what they were doing that day. They heard Tristan groan and get up. Moments later, the bus started up.

Lillix and Sarah clapped for Minxy and she bowed. Jareth laughed at their antics of waking Tristan up.

"Ms. Suzie had a steamboat

The steamboat had a bell

Ms. Suzie went to heaven

The steamboat went to

Hello operator

Give me number 9

And if you disconnect me

I'll shove a pen up your

Behind the refrigerator

There was a piece of glass

Ms. Suzie sat upon it

And broke her little

Ask me no more questions

Tell me no more lies

The boys are in the bathroom

Zipping up there

Flies are in the meadow

Bees are in the park

Ms Suzie and he boyfriend

Are kissing in the D-A-R-K

D-A-R-K

DARK

DARK

Darker than the ocean

Darker than the sea

Darker than those silly boys

Chasing after me

I know my ma :clap, clap:

I know my paw :clap, clap:

I know my brother in a bra :clap, clap:

I know my ma :clap, clap:

I know king Kong :clap, clap:

I know my brother and his

Thong tha thong thong thong." The girls sang and then laughed.

"I remember when we all tried cheerleading and the entire squad would sing that so loud they couldn't hear the cheerleaders that were performing." Lillix said laughing.

"Yeah, remember Ms. Janice? 'Jillian! Stop starting that song! There are young cheerleaders here that don't need to hear that!' She used to get on you so bad." Minxy remembered.

"Don't use my real name. I hate it so badly." Lillix told her.

"Why JILLIAN?" Minxy said with a huge grin.

"Because, MARIE, I hate it." Lillix said with an even bigger grin. They laughed when Tristan hit a bump and Minxy fell off of her chair. Suddenly, the bus came to a dead halt.

"We must be here." Sarah said getting up and walking towards the door that led outside.

When she opened the door, they were at Miami Shore Hotel. They all walked up to the apartment building. It was a very nice white building with big windows and balconies. Sarah pushed the number 7 and suddenly a voice came from the speaker.

"Hello?" A feminine voice said.

"Hey babe!" Sarah said loudly into the speaker. The other voice shrieked and there was a loud buzzing noise. Sarah opened the door and walked in followed by Minxy and Lillix.

They went into Kate's apartment, which was very nice. It had white walls with black leather furniture. It had a big screen T.V that looked small in the huge living room. She had a full kitchen that was a pretty generous size. There was a huge balcony that looked out over the lake where a father and son were fishing. A hallway, which no doubt led to her room, held a mirror and many beautiful artworks all done by Kate. Kate was a great artist that had not yet been discovered by anyone except Tragic.

"Can you guys help me with my bags?" Kate asked motioning towards the huge pile of luggage across the room. The girls all went over and grabbed her stuff. Kate would be gone for about 8 months with the band. Her cousins would be taking care of her place while she was gone and while they worked out their financial problems.

"Jesus girl! I don't think our tour bus is going to be able to hold all of this!" Lillix commented with a smirk.

"It's less than it looks." Kate said and Sarah laughed. Sarah took 3 bags, Lillix took 2, Minxy took one, and Kate took one. "Well, let's go." Kate said walking to the door. She turned out the light, locked up, and they were on their way out of the building.

"Hey Kate T!" Ash yelled when Kate got on the bus. Kate and Ash had gotten really close the last time she had been on tour with them. They knew that they would only be friends, not that either of them wanted more.

"Hey Ash!" Kate said running up and hugging Ash. That's when Kate noticed Tristan, but not the real Tristan. This Tristan didn't have the tattoo on his face. His hair wasn't as mangled as everyone else saw it. He didn't look like a warrior to her, she saw a normal man even though she knew there was something different about him.

Tristan stared back at Kate. He saw an angel. She had blonde hair with brown low lights. This only made her big brown eyes stand out more. She was thin, but not too thin. Everyone could see the immediate attraction between the pair.

"Uh… Kate, this is Tristan." Minxy spoke up.

"Kate, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Tristan said kissing Kate's hand. Kate blushed and smiled.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Sarah said, "There's someone else you need to meet. Kate, this is Jareth."

Kate saw a man with blonde hair down to his eyes. Instead of the tight breeches and poet's shirt everyone else saw, she saw a black t-shirt and jeans pulled together with converses instead of knee high black boots. She saw gloveless hands and a flawless face.

"Nice to meet you." Jareth said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kate answered back.

"Well, come on Kate so we can get you a space ready to sleep in. We have to put up the hammock again." Minxy pointed out grabbing Kate's arm and pulling her towards the girl' room.

Tristan had to be reminded to go and drive the bus again.

"I'm going to go help them with the room." Lillix said.

"Let's go play Halo 2." Ash said to Rock and they went back to their room.

Sarah sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "May I join you?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah said scooting over so he could sit on the small couch.

"What are we watching?" Jareth asked her.

"It's 'The Simple Life.' These two rich girls, Paris Hilton and Nichole Richie, who get regular people jobs to see what it's like. It's really funny. They are at the Baltimore Zoo today." Sarah informed him.

After about 10 minutes of silence, a commercial break came on. "Sarah." Jareth started.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I don't want what happened 3 years ago to come between us. It's done, it's over, why live in the past?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I agree with you. Let's just forget it ever happened, deal?" Sarah told him with a smile.

"Deal." Jareth agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said getting up, "I am afraid that I must leave you." He said with a smile, "I have some things to plan."

"Sure." She said laughing.

"Till we meet again milady." He said bowing. Sarah laughed as he shut the door to his room.

"How's it hanging?" A girl asked coming onto the mirror.

"Hello Tina." Jareth said with a smile.

"So how long do I have to watch after the people of your kingdom?" Tina asked.

"I am treating her to dinner tonight." Jareth said with a smile.

"Good. She is the only one that can save you." Tina said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I know. She is the one my heart has decided on. Imagine, me, a great King of the underground, in love with her, a mortal of the aboveground. Crazy, but true." Jareth said with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tina asked in that hopeful voice of hers.

"Actually, yes." Jareth said, his face lighting up. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you can arrange a ball?"

"In honor of what?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, say you want to honor the long life of Mother Teresa, a very wise-woman who has helped many people in many ways and has recently died." Jareth said with a smirk.

"I'm on it! Who is mother Teresa?" Tina asked confused.

"A saint from aboveground. Died about 10 years ago." Jareth informed her.

"Gotcha!" Tina said blowing him a kiss and fading from view. Tina was the queen of the fairies, but not the biting ones, she ruled the ones that Sarah knew of. She was small at 5' 4" and very pretty. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She didn't have wings like the fairies because she, like all other kings and queens, was fae.

Minxy, Lillix, and now Sarah were helping Kate set up her things. Instead of a hammock like last time, she would have a very small bed set up in the door of the closet. During the days, she would just push the bed on its side and into the closet, easy storage.

All her clothes were put in a small dresser she had brought along. Her shoes were put under Sarah's bed. In an hour, they were done making changes to the room. They sat down on their beds and began catching up on things.

"So Sarah," Kate started, "who's this Jareth guy? You got something going with him?" Everyone looked at Sarah. She was a master storyteller and they knew that she would think up something good to tell Kate so that she wouldn't think they were all crazy.

"Well, when we went home for a while, I met him in a club writing songs. I thought they were amazing and asked him if he would be interested in helping us write our songs, he agreed and, ba-da bing, were here! No nothing has happened between us, but who knows what could happen?" Sarah said shrugging.

"Oh." Kate said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey skirts! Were going to stop for a nice dinner tonight so get ready." Ash said coming in the door before being invited in. He always did that and it annoyed the girls out of their minds. He had walked in on them while they were changing a ton of times.

"How nice?" Sarah asked.

"Really nice, like dresses, makeup, hair, everything! We'll be there in 3 hours. Jareth said this restaurant is a personal favorite of his." Ash informed her.

"Okay, I call shower first!" Sarah said jumping up and grabbing a few towels from over Kate's bed and running from the room. They all laughed and looked through their clothes for dresses.

MY HANDS HURT PEOPLE! THAT SONG IS REALLY ONE WE ALL USED TO SING WHILE CHEERLEADING. WELL… THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND MY HANDS HURT WAY TO BAD TO TYPE IT…

REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW THAT THIS IS APPRECIATED AND NOT JUST BEING WRITTEN FOR NOTHING.

THANK YOU!

TEZ


	4. Pour Vous Aimer

Sarah got her shower and had picked out a simple black dress. It was ruched throughout the bodice and the uneven hemline fell beautifully in layers. She put on some black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Her hair was still waiting its turn to be done by Minxy.

Sarah walked out into the kitchen area of the bus to get a drink of water when Jareth's door opened.

He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue shirt underneath. The jacket to the suit was unbuttoned which only made him look hotter. He had somehow tamed his wild hair into a neat low ponytail. To make a long story short, Jareth looked good!

"Wow." Sarah commented.

"Wow?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, wow. How did you get your hair so neat?" she asked and Jareth laughed.

"Pure talent." Jareth said with a roll of his eyes. "You look pretty 'wow' yourself." He said looking her over.

"I'm not even ready yet." She said blushing.

"Could have fooled me." He said with a wink.

It took all of Sarah's self control not to stare at him. When she remembered that she had a cup in her hand, she continued making herself something to drink.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him.

"No thank you, I'm good." He said not even trying to hide that fact that he was staring at her. This made Sarah blush even more ferociously.

"Sarah! Your up!" They heard Minxy yell from their room. Sarah didn't say anything as she left the kitchen area. Tonight would be interesting.

Minxy did Sarah's hair in a wavy style. It looked great with her dress and her makeup. In about an hour, they were at the restaurant.

The restaurant was called 'Pour Vous Aimer' and was very fancy. There was a dance floor that reminded Sarah a lot of her peachy dream, it almost looked like it was made of glass. The music was even similar. They were led to a table right next to the beautiful dance floor. 

"Goodevening dames et messieurs. Mon nom est Joseph et je serai votre serveur pour ce soir. Peux-je vous commencer d'avec quelque chose pour boire ?"

(Translation- Goodevening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Joseph and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?)

Everyone but Jareth looked at him with blank expressions on their faces, mouths falling open.

"They only converse in French here." Jareth told them and then turned to Joseph. "S'il vous plaît les excuser, ils ne comprennent pas le français. Ils sont un morceau ralentit dans la compréhension que ceci est un restaurant français. S'il vous plaît amener un verre d'eau et un coke pour tout le monde."

(Please excuse them, they don't understand French. They are a bit slow in understanding that this is a FRENCH restaurant. Please bring a glass of water and a coke for everyone.)

Joseph nodded and walked away to go fill the drinks.

"What did you say to him?" Sarah asked.

"Just told him to bring a coke and a glass of water for everyone." Jareth said with a smirk that just screamed that there was more but before Sarah could say anything more Joseph had come back with their drinks.

"Etes-vous prêt à commander maintenant ou je vous permettez d'ai quelques minutes pour decider?"

(Are you ready to order now or should I let you have a few minutes to decide?)

"Etaient aussi prêt que nous jamais serons avec ces gens ici. Juste faire ressortir quelque chose différent pour tout le monde et ils seront heureux." Jareth said with a smile.

(Were as ready as we'll ever be with these people here. Just bring out something different for everyone and they will be happy.)

Joseph nodded. "Votre nourriture sera faite dans un moment. Pendant ce temps s'il vous plaît apprécier notre plancher de danse et la musique." And then he walked away.

(Your food will be done in a short while. Meanwhile please enjoy our dance floor and the music.)

"He says to enjoy the dance floor. Sarah, would you do me the honor of allowing me the first dance?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course. Come on guys let's all go out and dance." Sarah said getting up and taking Jareth's offered hand.

Minxy and Ash were dancing together as were Lillix and Rock. Tristan and Kate had also somehow ended up dancing together, no neither seemed to mind it in the least.

Jareth and Sarah dance in a similar way that they had danced while in the peachy dream.

"So since you seem to know so much more French than I EVER want to, what does the name of the restaurant mean?" Sarah asked.

"Pour Vous Aimer means 'to love you.'" Jareth told her.

"Oh." Sarah said with a smile.

A beat started up that sounded way too familiar to Sarah. She knew by the smirk on Jareth's face that he had something to do with it. She tensed up when she realized what it was.

"Sarah, relax, the past is just that, the past. There is nobody to win back now. Just relax." He said in her ear. Sarah became a bit more relaxed at his words, not realizing they were really laced with magic.

In a few short seconds, Jareth began to sing quietly into her ear in French.

As the song ended, Minxy and Ash were walking over to them.

"Hey guys, the foods ready." She said with a smile. As Sarah pulled back from Jareth there were tears in her eyes. She thought about what he had just sung, even though she had no idea what he said, it was beautiful.

Jareth and Sarah walked back to the table, Jareth's arm around her waist.

Authors Notes-

I'm so sorry for the delay! I have been so busy lately! All of my stories are being updated by at least one chapter tonight.

Tez


End file.
